


Golden Eyes

by HowToBeABeast101



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Erik Has Feelings, Erik Killmonger Lives, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Other, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowToBeABeast101/pseuds/HowToBeABeast101
Summary: Azani’s Adopted mother has just died, since she has no one else she would have to go into foster care, but Azani knows her real mother, well of her mother, but it’s her last resort and hopefully, those wood looking beads work





	1. First Contact

_“You’re adopted”_

Those two words changed Azani’s world forever. Her (adopted) mother told her when she was 4.

Now Azani was 11 and sitting in a hospital staring off in the distance.

“Sweetheart can you tell me what your name is again?”

Azani’s eyes lifted to stare at the blonde police officer, hiding her annoyance at the repeated question and keeping her scathing comments to herself, “Azani.”

The woman smiled “That is a beautiful name Azani, do you have anyone to call?”

The girl in question thought of the beads that seemed to be made out of wood but made of something else, and the box also underneath her bed. The beads she knew would call her biological mother, but it had been years since the bracelet had been turned on and even if she did call, no one would pick up. “Maybe.”

The officer raised an eyebrow at the girl, “Maybe?”

Azani nodded, “Maybe.”

“Well can you contact this person?”

Azani chewed her lip softly and looked down at the tile floor, “Yes, but I need two things.”

The blonde woman’s attention was caught, “And those things are?”

Azani sighed softly, _it’s now or never_ , “I need to go back to the house, and I need to be completely alone, that means everyone stays outside.”

“I’ll see what we can do, don’t get your hopes up kid.”

 _I won’t,_ Azani thought bitterly.

Some time passed and the officer came back, with a smile on her face. “Good news, we are able to let you go, but you only have a hour and a half to make contact, then we have to put you in a foster home. Understood?”

Azani nodded and felt her heart drop, what if she never picked up? Azani stood up and followed the officer out the door, her feet feeling like lead and her heart heavy.

 

——————————————————————

The ride was mostly silent on the way back, with the blonde officer asking questions until she realized that Azani wasn’t interested In talking.

Once the car came to a full stop, Azani slipped out the car and headed towards the house. She stopped at the door and pulled out her house key and unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The house was dark, and felt as if it was unlived in, but Azani quickly focused on the the hallway leading to her to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, the girl dropped down to her hands and knees, searching for a box that held the device.

Azani’s hands found the box and pulled it from underneath her bed and pulled between her legs and lifted the lid off, pulling out a bracelet that looked like beads, but Azani knew better.

She pulled the bracelet onto her wrist and fiddled and pressed at the beads until she saw one of the beads turn a yellow color and she saw a silhouette of a teenager who appeared to already to be looking at another pair a beads, but quickly looked up in clear surprise to see Azani staring back at her

“Ungubani! Unxibelelana njani na?”

Azani took a deep breath, “My name is Azani, daughter of Okoye. I need help.”

  
  



	2. Domino Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they were face to face, Shuri could see their similarities. Seeing as this was a private conversation, Shuri walked away to give the two some privacy. 
> 
> “So why did you call Azani?”
> 
> “My ma died today and I didn’t have anyone else to call.”

Shuri has been working on Okoye’s (old, why is she even keeping them anyway?) Kimoyo beads when they had suddenly started to chime. Shuri picked the call up and was surprised to see Azani on the other line.

“Ungabani! Unxibelelana njani na?”

Shuri saw the girl take a deep breath. “My name is Azani, daughter of Okoye and I need help.”

The genius was caught if guard by Azani’s words, more so of the fact that this girl was claiming to be Okoye’s daughter. Now if Shuri remembered correctly, the name Azani did seem familiar, but she couldn’t remember from where.

“Stay right there, I will get Okoye for you.”

Shuri saw the girl nod, and she swore she saw relief flood through the girls eyes

——————————————————————

The teen sighed, and began calling Okoye from her beads. Okoye picked up the call, “Yes princess?” 

“Do you know someone bye the name of Azani?”

Shuri saw the woman stiffen and her eyes narrowed, “Why?”

“There is a girl named Azani claiming to be your daughter.”

“I am on my way.” Okoye clicked off the call on Shuri assumed she was on the way.

Shuri walked back to where Okoye’s old kimoyo beads sat and looked as the girl was reading a book. Shuri cleared her throat and Azani looked up from her book, “Okoye is on her way. I do have a question though, why are you calling now?”

Azani sighed and looked down “My ma just died today, and I don’t have anyone else to go to other than to call here.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry for your loss.”

“Thanks, also where are you? Everything looks futuristic.” Shuri smiled at the question from the young girl, “My lab atc-” “Shuri!”

Shuri turned to where Okoye was standing, “Yes?”

“Where is she?” Shuri pointed to the hologram of the young girl. Okoye walked over to where the both of them were.

Now that they were face to face, Shuri could see their similarities. Seeing as this was a private conversation, Shuri walked away to give the two some privacy.

“So why did you call Azani?”

“My ma died today and I didn’t have anyone else to call.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, but how did you know that I am your mother?”  

“The box underneath my bed. It has a journal in it and has some pictures and only two names in it.”

“What do you expect me to do?” Azani huffed at the question feeling slightly hurt, “I need help. Ma’s family won’t take me in and I can’t go into foster care.”

“Why can’t you go into foster care?”

“Because I have special abilities, I don’t want to put myself in danger. I’m just asking if you have a safe place I can go to.” Okoye looked deep in thought before speaking. “Wakanda.” “Wakanda? Why there?”

“Because that’s where I am and you will be safe.”

Azani’s heart lifted and she smiled at the general, not realizing the domino effect she just started.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit that kudos button, comment, and subscribe. Hope y'all enjoyed. Also yes I know that this is short, I get it but I'm still working on this, so be patient.


End file.
